Crazy
by Gewura
Summary: It'll be a story to the best of storyline of The Deathly Hallows. Hard choices, lies and intrigue which would completely change the end. What role Ginny Weasley will play in this embroiled world? What's the real face of person who can controle future events?
1. Interpretations of prophecies

**_Crazy_**

* * *

 **I do own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.**

 **I'd started this story a long time ago and I was writing this storyline only when I have got enough time and good mood. I was trying to make it as perfect as it's possible so please don't expect that chapters will be add in short parts of time. I'll be trying to do it as good as I can. Reviews and attention are always welcome :) ~ Gewura**

* * *

"It can't go wrong." He assured with a calmly and low voice. The woman with a dark complexion who was sitting next to Snatcher frowned with some kind of doubt. "I'm one of the best." He added, confident in his skills. The small, scornful smile has formed on her face.

"Yes, yes, Scabior: the best strategist on the Black Lord's services – I know it" she mocked. In her pronunciation was barely noticeable Russian accent. She looked straight ahead to meet with her glance a man's figure covered with a dark robe. The dark trees of Forbidden Forest were whispering around them. "It's repeated in your group, especially by Greyback, when they're after a few bottles of fire whiskey." She smirked when a memory came to her mind.

Man was still focused on a view of deep in a fog blurry contours of Hogwart castle's walls. Majestic building when it was hardly lighted by white moon's glimmers and surrounded with a night was showing its true character. It was pessimistic picture which he could compare to old photography of forgotten graves. It looked like magic school was in mourning (as its students) of headmaster's future death.

Snatcher smiled mostly for company.

"To all intents and purposes…" Young woman continued once again pulling him out of his thoughtfulness. She was getting impatience which didn't surprised him. She was a new member of his group of Snatchers. She was still a whipster anyway – She finished a Durmstrang about an year ago as unregistered animagus. "Why do you need a student of Hogwart?"

When he heard a question, he grinned widely and in his green, watchful eyes flashed worrisome glimmer.

"I started to feel sorry for her…" She mumbled. It wasn't true at all, because Vanja hasn't got correctly developed feeling empathy. She sighed and fixed her eyes on overgrown with a grass common lands.

* * *

The start of school year in Hogwart's great hall seemed to be more solemn than it used to be. Room was profusely dressed with lights and every student was wearing dress suit. Houses shields hanged and presented with a proud. Friendly and full of pride Gryffindor, which sometimes reminded her feeling of loss or loneliness in a joyful crowd. Covered in yellow Hufflepuff with busy and loyal students who sometimes couldn't see the abandoned one. Clever and arranged students of Ravenclaw who hates changes. The last one, dressed in the green and introducing itself as a snake, inward-looking Slytherin.

Ginny Weasley felt little overwhelmed with atmosphere. It was going to be her one before last year in school. She couldn't find any of her friends, family members or boy, who she used to love. Question if she still love Harry as a boyfriend, not as a friend took her all holidays. She didn't even sure, but she cursed to think that she recognize Harry as an older brother, especially when he didn't have any time for her.

She left the great hall to take the air before the celebration. Hall, although it was magical, was still stuffy as it was normal, muggle-born's church. Ginger-haired girl leaned against the wall and sighed. She felt like stranger when she was surrounded with this crowd.

"Are you alright?" Someone's voice came to her from the left. She felt as sense of helplessness fill her guts but she turned to only student who showed her interest since she entered the school. With an amazement she saw one year older Slytherin, Blaise Zabini.

"What do you want?" She asked reluctantly and looked sideways. If it was anyone else she would tell him about her worries but one of Malfoy's "friends" wasn't a right person to confidences. He probably came only to mocking about her family end enjoy her pain. She clenched fists and in her brown eyes flashed fury. _No one could offend her again. She won't allow it._

"Girl, stop jump to conclusions! You look like you will kill me if I say a word." He smiled. She frowned deeply. It wasn't normal Slytherin's student reaction. Maybe surprise on her face, maybe something different, caused that boy's expression changed into normal, contemptuous look. "Ginny…" He started but Weasley girl cut him off with an hostile snarl.

"You used to call me a traitor of blood." She barked. Strange situation and his cultural behavior absolutely shocked her that she didn't know how to behave. Was he really just joking?

"What are you doing with him?!" She realized that her brother, Ron, who appeared with Harry from nowhere was screaming at her. How dare him shout at her like she was a child just after left her in a crowd?! She turned to her family member with offense. He cut her off her thinking anyway.

"Not of your business." She answered simple. It probably pissed Ron off but she didn't care. Her stupid brother embarrassed her in front of people a moment ago. He opened mouth to snap back, but was ran by Zabini.

"I wanted to apologize for our argues, Ginny. If you want to talk, I'll be in Slytherin's common room." And he passed them to enter great hall.

Ron was still digesting information when his sister left them too and his best friend immersed himself in meditation about sense of his expired relationship.

* * *

It was a fact that Harry didn't have enough time for his girlfriend while holidays but he could justify himself with Sirius Black's death or meetings with Dumbledore. It was a fact but before now boy had never felt that Ginny is moving away from him more and more. Worries were poisoning his heart, when he remembered about situation in with he found his best friend's sister a moment ago. He sighed heavily and entered the Great Hall to greet a new school year. He had taken a place at the Gryffindor's table, opposite of Ron and looked around only to confirm his suspicion: Ginny was observing their opponents students from snake's house. He improved on the chair nervously and wrapped his hand under the chin. That was the longest ten minutes in his life when he was waiting for headmaster's welcome speech.

* * *

She was listening Dumbledore's speech at half but she was still tracking Zabini's behavior at his table. He was cultural but it was typical for someone who was recognized as one of Hogwart's skirt-chasers. Fact that that kind of guys exists was always pissing her off. They were assholes who were playing with girls feelings. She quietly snorted with contempt.

Suddenly one thought came to her: maybe he had just bet with another Slytherin that he can pick her up. It could be possible considering that boys, who are in her brothers age have got stupid ideas. It irritated her more and she decided that she would go to meet with that false man after a meal. She really wanted to discover his cheating in feigned friendship.

She was so riddled with her thought that she didn't notice Harry's suspicious look or Hermione's late appearance. She did pay any attention when boys nervously asked brunette why she came about half of academy.

"I met younger friend who asked me to help her with her inferiority complex" she answered with uncertain voice tone "It took too much time." She added with a sigh.

"Wow, Hermione, you're role model every day." Mocked Ron with gently smile on his face. He was trying to cover his worries about sister's strange behavior. On the muggle-born's face flashed sad which disappeared within a second. It would have been unnoticed by any of them if Ginny hadn't turned to them when Ron ended his sentence. Surprise and a discreet question in her eyes were directed at Hermione but she didn't react.

Ginny made a note in her mind to ask older friend about this later.

* * *

As soon as ceremony came to an end, Ginny Weasley left Great Hall. She ran to the dungeons as fast as she could. It was **really** important to not be noticed nearby Slytherin's common room by anyone who she knew.

She had some time so she reminded herself that she has a room with Luna, like in last year. Lovegood, despite of general opinions about her warped mind, was loyalty and trustworthy friend. She was nice girl with specific world view. Ginger-haired one though that it isn't a mistake that she is specify Luna as her best friend. It makes her smile.

"What are you grinning for, Weasley?" Asked Malfoy's contemptuous voice, which cut her off of her thinking. She rolled her eyes and yawed ostentatiously before she gave him an answer.

"You're boring with your invariable reluctance to everything which is moving." She has no idea why she was so cheeky in front of undeniable king of all Slytherins and main members of his gang. She realized that she likes her new visage. Visage which made Malfoy's company hesitate.

"All Weasleys are so stupid or you're an exception? Oh, I forgot that all of your family are _exceptions._ " He laughed mockery and his gang joined to him after a moment. Gryffindor student, who was still leaned back against cold wall, gritted her teeth.

Her hand reached down to wand. She was about to cast spell when she heard another, low voice.

"Was it great talking?" He asked with warn voice. Sound of threat which was in his tone made Malfoy's group went to their dormitories. Ginny was looking at that scene in disbelieve. Was the Slytherin's hierarchy changed?

"…With a traitor of the blood?" Snarled Malfoy with vicious "Shame on you, Blaise."

Boy with dark complexion smiled to him, but in his eyes flashed desire to murder. Ginny knew from her friends stories and her own experiences that Malfoy was a coward but speed with which he went away from them surprised even her.

"Come." Commented Zabini after a moment and he walked to one of corridors. Girl hesitated for a short time and caught him within a moment.

"What do you want from me?" She asked and looked around to make sure that she wouldn't be one of the first topic of tomorrow's rumors.

"Why do you think that everyone is so interested? Why couldn't you accept that I'm just offering you my help? Maybe I want to improve our relationship…" He suggested with an erring smile.

"Because you're Slytherin and students from Snake's House **are** interested?!" She barked affected by his perfidious lies "Maybe because any of you get interest with me until now!" she snarled and turned on her heel. She ran away before he shouted kind of apologize to her.

* * *

Ginny stormed over to the dormitory. She find her blond-haired friend sitting on one of the beds and reading book. Luna rose at her a questioning look of her big and shining, silver eyes. Ron's sister sighed, sat down and asked hesitantly:

"Do you think that Slytherins could ever change?" She looked down with shame.

When she rose her glance back at friend she found a worrisome view…

Luna frozen in a place and her eyes have grown unnaturally. Her book has fallen down from her trembling fingers. Girl sat straight and titled her head without blinking. It was horror image. Ginny couldn't force herself to run away to get some help. Luna's eyes were hypnotizing her with irregular patterns which appeared on her pupil…

"No one is what he seems to be." She declared with insane look on her face. Her voice was foreign and words were getting out of her mouth with trouble as everyone was giving her unimaginable pain. Suddenly she started to bend like she was in convulsions. She screamed like something was ripping guts inside of her body. She returned to silence. Her eyes till weren't blinking. "The man had got the dog which, despite of its attachment, ran away to the forest. So the man tamed a wolf which was guarding his house since then, while man's friends were defying him. The man has got a duck which was hurting him unconsciously, when it was pecking him on hands." Luna grinned horribly and closed her eyes. She fell down on her bed as she went to sleep. Ginny was still shocked with information.

"Luna!" Ginny shook her friends shoulders. Girl felt as she has lost something really important. She couldn't move to get help. She was just shivering and begging blond one to get up. "Luna" she repeated as it was kind of saving spell.

Suddenly Lovegood sat again and took her book from the floor. She looked around with unconscious eyes.

"Ginny, are you okay?" She asked with worry before she returned to her lecture. Gryffindor student froze in place. She didn't know what exactly was going on. This prophecy which she heard from Ravenclaw friend could only complicate everything. "I thing that you should go to sleep. You look like you've got a fever." Advice came to her as it was said far away from her. Ginny sighed heavily and without thinking she marched to her room. Her mind was empty when she switched off light in room and lied on bedclothes. It was patterned with gold and scarlet designs.

She started to think hard to remind herself about Luna's story. It took her about an half of the night to set information in order which would be correct. Maybe she shouldn't take any attention to find sense in prophecy but she couldn't deter herself.

Should she give Zabini serious role of wolf in her interpretation?

Only the time will tell…


	2. Explain before you start to require

Ginny got up earlier than always, dressed up and went to the great hall. She passed the group of first year Gryffindors on the stairs and noticed two of her friends who were talking with nerves and anxiety. They were Ronald, her brother, and Hermione who was more beautiful than always.

"Hi, guys " Ginny yawned as she interrupted in their talking. Ronald looked at her with angry glare and snarled under his breath something about rude children. After that act of 'polite' he turned back to Hermione with false smile.

"What's going on, Mione? Why couldn't you tell me the truth?" His voice was full of spite. "Who are you meeting?"

"No one!" Barked Hermione with loud voice. "He has only asked me about talking, you distrustful guy!" She screamed and many people in the corridor looked at them. Girl was humiliated by one of her best friends. She clenched small sheet of paper in her fist and ran away.

"You stupid!" Snarled Ginny "Why were you so rude to her?!" She couldn't understand her brother. Why the one who said that he is interested in Hermione offended her? Ron shook his head helplessly. It take her a long moment to notice that brother looked like he wasn't sleeping well this night.

"I'm sorry" He said with resigned voice "I'm just worrying about her…"

Ginny swallowed slaver. She sighed and hugged brother without word.

"I'm sorry" Ginger-haired boy repeated. After a long moment he decided to ask about their last talking. "Sister… sorry about yesterday. But would you tell me if you started to meet with anyone?" Girl smiled gently and stepped away from her family member.

"Sure." She laughed and after a moment Ron smiled too. She felt that she have to tell him about her relation with his best friend. "Ron... I'm going to end something which is harassing me since holidays. Thanks for support." She added and left confused boy with his thoughts.

She had to find Harry and talk with him.

* * *

Hermione was lying on really soft bed in The Room of Requirement. She was thinking about bad luck which had been meeting her since she entered school the day before.

She was on time on platform 9 ¾ and got on the right train. A moment after she put her luggage on shelf above the seat, the troubles have been started. The first presage of her bad luck had a form of brown-haired boy, first year student of Gryffindor. He came to her and with a shy smile reached out his hand to her. Until she looked at the boy with surprise he didn't give her written with small letters letter.

As soon as the boy left her compartment she started to read.

That was twisted form of love letter, maybe from one of the younger students. But there was one thing which made her feel uncomfortable: the author of the letter insisted on meeting in the part of the Forbidden Forest. In the spite of his explains about his shyness, Hermione couldn't stop worry.

Despite of danger she accepted that condition. After the argument with Ron she was determinated to meet with mysterious author of letter.

And also the Ron, her friend, was another thing about which she wanted to complain in silence. She noticed that he started to be some kind of invasive to her. As he wanted to _own_ the girl. It scared her the most.

* * *

When Ginny found Harry he was sitting on the small hill under the tree and looking at lake. It was reflecting with light flames made by sun. Girl sighed when she approached place where the boy was sitting. He looked at her and opened his mouth to ask, but she cut him off with declaration.

"I'm sorry Harry for what I feel." She said as she was looking at waving water in the lake. "Our love is dying out every single day. Lately we're talking very often too."

"Do you want me to save it?" Asked boy with slow voice. "As you know, we've got many things to do. We, the Order of Phoenix, need to put up resistance and win with Voldemort." His tone was cold but she has an ability to read between the lines. She saw that he was scared of what the future will bring.

"I need person with who I could feel comfortable and safely. I need someone who can get my trust" she said. He looked up at the girl and saw her sadness. He thought that he should allow her to go.

"Gin…" He said. She sighed with satisfaction quietly because she loved when he used to call her like that. But it has been ending since she started talking. She remembered every single day which she spent with him but she also knew that if one of partners in a relationship started to suffocate, he would end it. That was the reason. Mostly. "You aren't chained with me, I let you go. But I want you to promise me that you will never stand on the Voldemort's side. Please."

"Harry" she smiled gently "you know that I'll never do something as horrible. If something changes in my live you'll be first who I'll inform." She hugged him. That was incredible feeling which told her that they will be friends again.

* * *

Something was wrong. She felt it when she was returning to the castle. She sensed it in student's stares and their behavior. As soon as she saw Neville who was passing her on the right she caught him by the arm and stopped.

"What has happened? Why everyone is whispering?" Neville shook his head but before he could respond, Pansy Parkinson appeared next to them. Ginny looked at her with reluctance. Why this pissy girl had to come when she wanted to talk with her friend? Ginger-haired Gryffindor rose her head proudly and started to walk to the school. She was trying to pass Slytherin student on a pavement but black haired one got in her way. Ginny opened mouth to argue but Parkinson overtook her.

"Come." Said Parkinson and went to the school. Ginny was completely shocked but she listened to her and after a few moments they were entering the Slytherin's Common Room. Walls and the ceiling were decorated with light and dark hues of green. Somewhere reflects were shining. They were reanimated by sun which rays were lighting ornamental skin of snake. Colors were cold, that's true, but room looked fairly pleasure.

At the table in a center of empty room was sitting Blaise Zabini.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked before she could stop herself. Boy looked at her with boring glance and with a movement of his head he invited girls to sit next to him. As soon as girls joined him, he waved his wand and murmured spell…

Completely confused Ginny was watching as the game board to Exploding Sap was slowly appearing. What.

"Are you kidding?" She asked.

"I thought that it'll be more pleasant than talking about Hermione Granger." Zabini shrugged his shoulders and grinned. Parkinson burst into laugh. Ginny thought that it was too unimaginable to be real (nice Slytherins for example) so she did anything to stop it. It was ten p.m. but she needed to get relax and playing game with 'friends' would be perfect to calm her nerves. It also was reason why she didn't asked about Hermione and why Zabini mentioned about her.

Stack of colorful cards appeared in the center of the table.

"Why are you nice to me?" Whispered Ginny silently. Pansy Parkinson looked at her with arch glance.

"Why are you asking when we know that you're Slytherin in a heart?" She joked.

"Do you really think that I can trust you after your behavior to Ron or Harry?"

"I don't need your trust or secrets – I was only looking for person who is brave and amusing. And I found one who can be perfect to do with us some wits when everyone else will be focused on war." Zabini teased and glanced at Ginny. "Let's play."

As soon as he said the last sentence, cards have mixed up. The first picture provided beautiful young woman with long, slender neck. She was dressed in violet and black dress from new fashion collection. She smiled playfully and after a moment winked to Ginny.

"Why couldn't you just say that you're attracted to her?" Black haired girl shook her shoulders. Boy with dark complexion froze for a moment. He wasn't prepared for that turnaround. Ginny froze too but her mind was working really hard. It would explain why he was so polite to her... NO WAY.

"Sap!" yelled Parkinson and laughed hard. Gryffindor student looked at her in a shock. She has completely forgotten about game. After that she looked at Zabini who smiled mockingly to her. "That's what we, Slytherins, named 'tactic'." Parkinson was still roaring with laughter. "You should see your face expression! Blaise's was something like 'what the fuck' and yours-…" But they couldn't even know what exactly Parkinson saw on Ginny's face because Argus Filch entered The Common Room.

"Ohh.. Is that day of friendship between Gryffindor and Slytherin? Maybe for that one girl who has gone missing I should look there?" He mocked and with a movement of his head he pointed at the way to dormitories.

"You were to loud…" mumbled Zabini under his breath to Parkinson who was looking at Ginny with apologetic glance. Ginger haired girl shook her head gently.

"Mrs. Weasley we are going to visit headmaster. It's almost 12 p.m!" Filch was still complaining when they left dungeons. But Ginny didn't listen to him. Who has gone missing?

* * *

Ginny Weasley was completely exhausted when she entered the Gryffindor's Common Room. It was 1 a.m. It surprised her that she has met group of her friends who were committed in a conversation. They were shouting all at once with nerves. She couldn't understand about what they are talking in a first moment. As soon as she was noticed, everyone in a room silenced.

"What?" Ginny dusted herself off and walk up to Harry and Luna. Ron with suspicious glance started to walk to meet her halfway.

"Where have you been, sister? I haven't seen you all day!"

"Umm, I got ground from Filch because of Parkinson… But it's not important. WHO had gone missing? What had happened?" Girl looked at them with a seriousness.

"Where was Parkinson's fault? Were you fighting or something?" Ron still wanted to ask questions.

"No, I was just playing Exploding Sap with them and Parkinson laughed too loud" snarled Ginny, who started to lost her patience.

"With who?" barked her brother.

"With Zabini and Pansy." Ginny screamed at him and went to her dormitory. "Fuck off, Ron."

* * *

 _Knock, knock…_

"Come…" Ginny said with weak voice. Luna entered the room. She looked at her roommate who was sitting on a sofa and hugging pillow. Lovegood remained silence. She was just observing younger girl who burst her face into pillow.

"You're getting angry too fast" said Luna simply "Are you meeting with Blaise or something?" she asked gently.

"No." Snarled girl with ginger hair.

"Nice" commented her friend and nodded. "We were talking about Hermione. She went missing."

Ginny was glancing at her in disbelieve. How could it be even possible? What if someone injured her? Black thinks filled her mind.

"Neville said that he was a witness when Hermione got letter in a Hogwart Express. Ron thought that someone would blackmail her, but it's arguing with it that she has been defending 'mysterious author' all day – she was arguing with your brother about that and after it she disappeared."

Why Hermione?


	3. Idiots idiots everywhere

It was evening when she left The Room of Requirement. Despite of her nerves she brought only wand and some warm clothes and tricked Filch to left school. It wasn't really hard – she remembered every actions when Harry and Ron needed to left building but they have no clue how to do it so she was obliged to think for them. So annoying!

Witch used _illusion optica_ to make janitor think that he saw shadow of student in the end of the corridor (it was after 10 p.m. anyway) and when he was looking for that unlucky fellow, she slipped out and went to the darkness of night. Stars were shining with lovely light above her head. She smiled slightly to that cute decoration of sky.

The air was cold but refreshing and clear so she breathed out deeply and was inhaling with pleasant air for the long moment. It calmed her down and she started to feel some kind of happiness that she decided to go for that walk. Her thoughts were clear so she immediately prepared herself for what she might meet in the forest.

Of course it could be shy student, but she expected a trap. Death eaters? That'll be exaggeration but she wouldn't help but think about it too. Maybe someone from a school who thinks that he's funny. It could be someone who want to bully or mock her.

She narrowed her eyes as soon as she stepped between dark trees. She shuddered when she heard first quiet words which were helter-skelter pronouncing around her. She heard that voices with which she were surrounded started to scan one, incomprehensible word. It has been scary as fuck even for the Forbidden Forest. Hermione reprimanded herself when she tightened her hand around wand with nerves. She started to sweat and it made her feel uncomfortable. She look around fast and started to march at a steady pace to calm herself.

When she stepped into meadow and met no one she turned around and looked at Hogwart. The castle was monumental and gave the impression that it had been indestructible.

She was waiting. Young woman thought that if anyone come to meet her in 10 minutes she'll come back to the castle. She didn't want to be catch. It would be scratch on perfectly smooth glass of her school honor. Unforgivable.

Her smile became wider and the focusing decreased.

 _Do you know how irritating is that feeling when someone took away your wand with the easiest spell in a world and made you fell to the ground?_

One of the most talented witches in a Hogwart met it when tall figure left his hideout in a darkness and casted _Flipendo_ on was sitting on the wet grass and looking with a wide eyes at well-built man in front of her who has held her wand. His face expressed contempt as he was looking on her. Man with long, dark hair… Has she ever met him before?

She couldn't brought herself to run away so she has been just observing entourage around them.

"I'm really good in writing letters, am I not?" asked voice which without a doubt belonged to woman. She was mocking as a hell. Hermione frozen in place. Brunette didn't want to piss off opponents so she decided to be careful. She needed to run away but it wasn't proper moment. "Oh, the formalities… _Conpedes_." She added with boring voice.

Young woman from Gryffindor was so scared but she only reacted with sight when cold chains wrapped around her palm and thin ankles. Hermione knew that she was stupid. Why didn't she told someone about letter? Why did she wanted to check it alone? How naïve!

She looked with reluctance at man covered with shadow robe of death eaters. I couldn't be _better_.

* * *

Rag up, rag down. Rag up, rag down.

It has been the most annoying job which she has been doing. Ginny Weasley as a punishment from pissed off Filch who was made to looking for lost student all night get task to clean all cups in Trophy Room without wand. It was decidedly to harsh but ginger-haired girl wasn't in a mood to argue. She was extremely worried about her brother best friend. Ginny couldn't even sleep well so she got more anger when Filch woke her up at 6 o'clock and took her to Trophy Room. He left about 30 minutes ago and warned that if she don't end her job to breakfast time he'll give her another punishment.

Rag up, rag down. Rag up, rag down.

Ginny thought that cups looks like they has been never washed before.

"Argh… He brought my wand and locked door." She complained with a loud voice. It was first time when she was speaking to herself and also the first when someone interrupted in and embarrassed her so much.

"Maybe some help?" Someone asked with a smirk from behind. Girl violently turned around to student who was wearing mocking grin and green scarf with a shining snake. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing great, Zabini" hissed ginger-haired and started to scrub cup with more power. Slytherin student laughed and waved his wand. All cups around her were cleaned within a moment and that one which girl was holding in her hands was shining the most. She slowly set the cup down and felt that she blushed. _For sure it wasn't because that idiot cleaned the most cup on cleaning which she spent that 30 minutes. It's only because he surprised her! Of course!_

"Do you really think that Filch will check how that cups were cleaned?" Blaise asked when girl opened her mouth to argue.

"But…" she started and for the first time she didn't know what she wanted to say. Why she was SO embarrassed?

"Cleverness" He said and rose his hand to point at head "is a key to victory."

Ginny rolled her eyes again and started to follow the boy. When they were in corridor he turned again to face her and asked:

"Will you go with me to buy some components for McGonagall? That old crone told me to get things for potions when we'll be in Hogsmeade. And surprise – we're going tomorrow." Zabini got irritation while speaking.

That was unexpected. Was she as good friend for him to go shopping with him? Nonsense, girl, he only asking you for a help because he don't know a half of components from McGonagall's list. She sighed as she reminded herself that she has not good at poisons.

"Umm… Okay, I can help you." _Ron is going to piss off._

"Nice. So we'll meet in front of school and we can separate from groups next to The Sugarplum's shop." _Ron is going to extremely piss off._

"Okay" she confirmed and they went separate ways. She headed Great Hall. _Yummy, breakfast!_

 _And… fuck Ron_. She can do with her life what she wants.

* * *

"Okay, beautiful, maybe we can help each other…" started mockingly death eater and while he was speaking, Hermione felt stress in her guts which was growing with every minute that passed. He was looking down on her but she couldn't feel hate to that man and it scared her the most. _Why?_

"I won't tell you information!" She barked and had hope that her reply was enough convincing. Death eater in front of her has just attracted her attention and interest. _Nope, what are you thinking about right now?!_

"What will you do if we have enough information?" The man said and looked at her with shine in green eyes "What would you do if I told you that I know about…" he grinned "your important role in every Potter's and Weasley's expeditions? Or about time-turner, but it's little valuable." He added and girl has realized already that she couldn't even trick that one interlocutor, because he knew more than it's possible to someone without contacts.

"How?" She asked and didn't even know that she just sealed her future life.

"You were thinking about that, weren't you?" _Impossible! He didn't use a spell. Then HOW?!_

"So... What you need me for?" She asked and thought how stupid it sounded.

"Maybe for a fun."

* * *

As soon as Vanja released young woman from a spell she ran away.

Russian looked at her cooperator with wonderment.

"What it was?" She asked doubtfully.

"That?" Scabior turned to her and continued "Distraction from main problem, removing suspicion from our informer and if I play cards well one day she will be our support…" Woman shake her head.

"What are you talking about? As soon as she get to the school she will tell everybody about our 'meeting'".

"She is Gryffindor student and one of the most talented mudbloods there. Everyday no one appreciate her so she'll want to feel necessary even if we're enemies."

"I seriously doubt that." Sighed woman and went to the forest again. Man looked at the sky.

He knew that girl which he chose was different than everyone. She has too big honor to admit that she was wrong and met with death eater. He hoped that his plans about her will go well.

* * *

She was nearby castle door as she realized that the didn't bring her wand. In was almost sunrise and she needed to get to her dormitory. She looked at the Forbidden Forest again and sighed. Hermione saw small, lighting point which was getting bigger in every minute. Her wand flew to her hands. She was extremely shocked. He was her enemy, right? So why did he do that? What was going there?

And most important… why she felt almost comfortably nearby him?!

* * *

"WAKE UP, wake up, WaKe Up! When did you get there?" Lavender Brown was shouting above her head. Hermione turned to roommate and yawned. She went to sleep with a head full of thoughts about some man about 5 o'clock because it was time when she returned from her 'walk'. She tried to collect thoughts but it was almost impossible when she was next to jumping in a place and shouting blonde student.

"I was there all night" she yawned again and hoped that only her colleague noticed her disappearance. She mentally slapped herself into face – her roommate's name was Lavender Brown. That means that everyone know that she weren't in her bed.

"LIAR!" Blonde student pointed a finger at Hermione's nose. "Tell me… did you finally found the boy for you?" Hermione rolled her eyes. _Lavender… she won't ever change._ "Oh…" Blonde one worried as she thought about something. "I'm so sorry but I think that you should tell McGonagall that everything is right. Sorry?"

* * *

Hermione has no clue why her talking with headmaster and lie was so easy. Maybe teacher was tired as a hell and didn't even listen to her or maybe she really is the only one in the school who can use his mind. She couldn't believe that Filch, her friends and Lavender were looking for her EVERYWHERE but they didn't check if she is in her bedroom…


	4. Thinking twice

Ginny couldn't calm down while she was eating her porridge. She was looking around with suspicious glance and wriggling more than always.

"You're excited", murmured Ron between bites and chewing.

"We're going to Hogsmeade…" started Harry and ginger-haired girl looked at him with kind of warned look. _Friend, don't try to fix that, please._

"You asked her for a date, aren't you?", Ron asked boy next to him with significant smile. Potter shook his head strongly.

"I won't go with you there, either" boy said and stood up. He walked away. Ginny has no chance to protest.

"Whaa?" Ron started but stopped after a short moment and looked at Hermione who entered the Great Hall. She sat down and started to eating in silence. "Mione? I'm so so sorry…" No response. "Mione?" he tried again with gently voice. He sighed and with a blush on face started his speech. His sister was just watching and giggling from time to time. "Mione, I'm sorry that I was SO RUDE to you yesterday. I know that I made you feel uncomfortably and that I'm stuuupid" he smiled to her and after a moment she answered with the same.

"It's okay, Ron."

"Nice. So, girls, would you want to go with me to the Three Broomsticks Inn?"

Ginny has burst with laugh and after a moment two friends joined her.

"Such a gentleman", she mocked.

They finished breakfast in good moods and went to corridor. And that moment Ginny realized that she have to leave Ron and Hermione alone…

"Ugh… guys.. I can't go to the inn."

"What? Why?"

"McGonagall asked me to go and buy some ingredients for her…"

"We can go with you", offered Hermione, but shorter girl shook her head.

"She asked me and _Zabini_." That was a moment when young Gryffindor saw McGonagall who was looking with curiosity at her.

* * *

As soon as they have come to the Hogsmeade, small group of Gryffindors went to visit Honeydukes. There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-coloured toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavour Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizzbees, the levitating sherbet balls that Ron had mentioned; along yet another wall were 'Special Effects' sweets: Drooble's Best Blowing Gum (which filled a room with bluebell-coloured bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps ('breathe fire for your friends!'), Ice Mice ('hear your teeth chatter and squeak!'), peppermint creams shaped like toads ('hop realistically in the stomach!') , fragile sugar-spun quills and exploding bonbons. That was obvious that every student who has been leaving that place was carrying his own bag which was full of sweets.

Ginny left them when they were standing in queue and headed to place when Zabini stood.

"Hi", she greeted him "Can I see the list?" and that was all what she had time to say before boy cough her hand and leaded her into way which she didn't recognize.

"Waa…Wait! Please, what are you doing?" She barked as she got some air.

"There, around the corner, is a new opened shop. It's named Perfect Potions but girl, we need to hurry, because queue would be enormous!" He explained. She followed him and he was leading her into dark parts of Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Here" said Zabini with proud as soon as they stood in front of big, heavy doors. They were wooden but someone painted them with designs which made them similar to iron enter with every single stud or scratches. The door gave amazing impression and ginger-haired girl felt as she could stay there and watching them for an hours.

Someone placed hand on her back and gently pushed her into shop as soon as he opened the door. Ginny entered 'Perfect Potions', looked around and… totally was gone.

There was enormous chamber with as much as it's possible filled with shelves, bookcases, wardrobes, cabinets, tables and every wooden furniture on which you can place something. Should be added that on every of this rack there were bottles in every size and shape. They were filled with colorful liquids or full of pieces and powders. Nearby them there were boxes with bezoars, unicorn hair or even normal cherries. Ginny was absolutely fascinated with view. She couldn't stop herself from tough many ingredients or bottles filled with potions and read notes which were attached to plugs or caps.

Ginny has never been fan of potions – everyone who had lessons with Snape would know why – but this shop… that place… was magical.

Suddenly she turned around and started to look for Zabini. She knew that if he didn't lead her here she would never get to this place. She saw him; boy was just buying ingredients and talking about something with seller.

She sighed with relief and returned to browsing products.

She was exploring and exploring shelves. Then she saw purple curtain which separated this chamber from another one. She caught harsh material with her palm and calmly revealed hidden room.

It was different. Everything was dying in shadows.

Suddenly one thing caught her interest – that was box made of glass in which she saw small, alive dragon. Her eyes get wide as she realized that creature had to be decreased with spell and trapped. Dragons are the most important magical creatures and it is not normal to kept them in captivity. She took step a back. Girl could feel that her hair on shoulders stand on end.

She was scared.

 _That evidently isn't normal and that place isn't normal shop._

 _Is it for Voldemort's servants!? Is Zabini a deatheater?_

Her thoughts didn't help.

That would be a reason why teachers and students didn't know about so good equipped shop. If it had been legal it would have been helping them since they started learning in Hogwart. Evidently It would have been the most frequent visited shop if it had been a good place.

 _Is Blaise going to kill her?_

She returned to previous chamber as fast as she could.

* * *

"It's time for us." She heard in the same moment when someone toughed her arm and moved her out of shop. Ginger-haired one looked worriedly up and saw only cold in his brown eyes. Boy leaded her to center of Hogsmeade. She was sure that he was looking for her.

"Have you bought everything?" She asked shyly. Grip on her wrist abated and after a moment Zabini released her hand.

"Yup."

"Can I take a look at components?" She has started to regret as soon as she gave him a question.

Boy's dark complexion faded with shadows. He blinked and everything returned to normal, but Ginny knew that she would never forget that mad face.

She didn't ask again.

* * *

Brunette was sitting at the table and slowly eating dinner. She was surrounded with friends who were talking about their trip to Hogsmeade and laughing from time to time but she wasn't even listening. Her mind was full of thoughts about man with black hair and Russian woman who Hermione had met yesterday. About twenty times Mione have had just analyzed their meeting and the rest of the day she spend at thinking about possible ways for what he needs her. He told her that he knows more than she could thing and proved it. That means than deatheaters didn't need her to be their informator (as she could ever..).

He said that he needed her for fun, she though. Did he really recognized their talking as fun?

 _Actually, Mione, you should get used that Voldemor's servants are fucked up._

But he wasn't. She was having him as an intelligent person.

Brunette flinched rapidly when two of her best friends sat at her left and right sides. They were totally involved in their talking as if they didn't even see Hermione. She was extremely agitated. How fucking crazy was her mind about a minute ago!

"Dumbledore told me to be prepared tonight. We're going somewhere." Whispered Harry to her ear. She nodded and remained silence.

* * *

Would she react properly if she knew that tonight was the last usual day in Hogwart? Would she react normally if she knew that Dumbledore is going to get killed tomorrow and within 3 month she is going to seriously thinking about save her enemy's life? Would she do anything if she knew that her younger friend is going to pay a big flee for trusting the wrong people?

Probably not. Probably she wouldn't even believe in that plot.

* * *

"Would you like to go…out…with me…tonight?" Ginny froze in place and blinked two times. Zabini really should visit doctor because his mood changes will bring heart attack to her one day. "C'mon gurl, I'll show you…"

"What?" She laughed softly, without tease. "Will you show me something which'll totally amaze me? Something beautiful but simply, something which I haven't seen before?" She was obviously joking but still… her eyes were shinning and it was pretty.

"Of course." He ensured with wide grin. They were standing in the corridor next to portrait of Fat Madaam and the entrance to Gryffindor Common Room. Well, not the best place… Ginny stepped two steps away from entrance and came to boy with green suit.

"I will go with you" she answered happily. "But if you're tricking me, I'll break your neck, Blaise." She added sweetly.

"You're too slow for that." His grin went wider when ginger haired girl reached her fragile hands to his neck. He was taller from her about half of meter so it looked comic. Ginny blushed and stepped away fast. Too fast, because she bumped into Neville, who was caring two, large books of history of magic. Zabini smirked.

"Don't. You. Dare." Girl was embarrassed but her snarl was still the same. Then she turned to Neville and bent for one of books. "I'm so sorry." She added and gave boy book.

"Nice view." Commented Zabini from behind. "If you're going to bend another time, feel free."

Ginny did her best to ignore him and smiled apologetically to her house friend.

"Have fun." Said simply Neville. "I heard whole conversation" he added when Ginny looked at him with astonishment.

"Of course." Zabini giggled and hugged girl from behind. Ginny blushed and bounced away from him.

"L-LEAVE ME PEVERT" Her face was redder than he has ever seen. He was still staying calm and looking at her with superiority.

* * *

 _ **Guys, I have returned after a looooong break because of my lazyness and fact that I have got no review so it was kinda sad~~ Anyway I'm here and I'm gonna publishing more often, because this story is really important to me and I won't just give up on it ;3 If anyone wants to comment, feel free.**_

 _ **\- Gewura**_


End file.
